Deuses ou Demônios?
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Num mundo onde nascer c dons da linhagem avançada é um crime inafiançável,alguns mutantes sonham em mudar sua vida para melhor.Itachi quer superar seus limites e esquecer o passado qdo descobre o segredo de um novo recruta.O q ele esconde em seu passado?
1. I Mundo Cruel

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas se eu puder escolher ao menos um... o Itachi é meu xd_!

**_DEUSES OU DEMONIOS _**

_Num mundo onde nascer com os dons da linhagem avançada é um crime inafiançável, alguns mutantes sonham em mudar sua vida para melhor. Itachi só quer superar seus limites e esquecer o passado quando descobre o segredo de um novo recruta. O que esconde o passado de Maat? U.A _

_**1. Mundo cruel**_

O jovem de feições orientais mantinha-se de olhos fechados no campo aberto onde costumava realizar seus treinos, sentindo a franja negra ser balançada pelo vento que soprava ao seu redor.

Treinar fora da base da organização era um benefício usufruído por poucos membros da Frente de Libertação Mutante, um prêmio a ser conquistado por aqueles que fossem comprovadamente confiáveis e eficientes em suas missões.

Ninguém ousaria questionar a sua eficiência.

Mas provavelmente algumas pessoas teriam opiniões divergentes com relação à sua lealdade.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Itachi concentrou chakra em suas pernas para, numa velocidade impressionante, pular muito mais alto que uma pessoa comum conseguiria, girando o corpo durante um salto mortal enquanto atirava mortais kunais e shurikens em diversas direções, aterrissando elegantemente no solo ao término desta perfeita demonstração de destreza.

Ao abrir os olhos, deslizou as pérolas negras como a noite ao seu redor, constatando que havia acertado todos os alvos previamente marcados no solo, árvores e pedras. Como sempre, não precisava se esforçar muito para alcançar a perfeição.

Afinal, o que esperar daquele que fora o prodígio de um dos mais fortes clãs shinobis da Vila da Folha?

O mais jovem capitão da ANBU, a elite dos shinobis de Konoha.

Um dos ninjas mais habilidosos já nascidos no País do Fogo.

A mais perfeita máquina de matar.

Habilidades cultivadas com afinco desde a mais tenra idade, quando não havia espaço para as brincadeiras ou futilidades da infância – ao invés disso, para ele existiam apenas cobranças e as pressões de sempre superar os limites anteriores em nome da grandiosidade do clã.

Um clã que possuía a lendária linhagem sanguínea avançada.

Do ponto de vista das ocultas vilas shinobis, isso os tornava muito próximos de serem Deuses.

Do ponto de vista das demais nações, isso os tornava muito próximos de serem Demônios.

Impotentes contra uma maioria esmagadora e temerosa dos inexplicáveis poderes daqueles que possuíam a linhagem avançada, as vilas ocultas nada puderam fazer alem de aceitar a decisão mundial que forçava os nomeados 'mutantes' a usar um bloqueador que inibia seus dons especiais.

Algo que acabou transformando as dádivas da linhagem avançada em motivo de vergonha ao invés de júbilo, algo inaceitável na visão de Itachi, que causou muitos problemas para Konoha e para o Clã Uchiha com as tropas policiais de elite formadas para conter os ditos 'mutantes'.

A cada novo confronto, Itachi cumpria sua punição, aparentemente resignado, assim como fingia suportar as pressões paternas de sempre seguir suas ordens e servir de exemplo ao restante do clã.

Um meio sorriso despontou no rosto do ninja renegado ao refletir que, ironicamente, eles foram os responsáveis por sua própria desgraça. Por ele, a vida poderia ter continuado sendo o mesmo inferno de sempre, mas seus parentes acabaram por cruzar a perigosa linha dos limites de sua paciência.

Ele teria sido capaz de continuar fingindo que aceitava o autoritarismo paterno.

Continuaria a suportar a inveja entre os de seu próprio sangue.

Continuaria a gerenciar a tristeza que sentia quando não podia dedicar toda atenção que desejava ao seu irmão mais novo.

Mas quando eles ousaram lhe tirar a única pessoa que o fizera se sentir como um ser humano ao invés de uma ferramenta, Itachi mostrou-lhes o quanto o prodígio do clã Uchiha podia ser implacável, vingando-se de cada um daqueles que, em algum momento, contribuíram para tornar sua vida mais miserável.

"_**Izume..." **_

A imagem de uma formosa jovem de 16 anos surgia em sua mente: o olhar lânguido dos olhos azuis e intensos, os abundantes e macios cabelos castanho-claros que lhe caíam em cascatas pelas costas e ultrapassavam a cintura do corpo feminino e escultural da ninja espiã.

"_**Dois anos... e ainda me lembro de você como se tivéssemos nos despedido ontem" **_

Suspirou, balançando a cabeça de leve negativamente, tentando focar-se na sua nova realidade.

Agora, ele tinha 16 anos, embora aparentasse ser pelo menos 3 anos mais velho. A tez clara contrastava com os longos cabelos e os belos olhos, ambos negros como o ébano. Seu disciplinado treinamento moldara o corpo adolescente tornando-o forte sem necessariamente deixá-lo excessivamente musculoso.

Forte e ágil como todo bom shinobi.

Retomou sua postura estóica e cerrou o cenho ao recordar-se de quando encontrara Izume quase morta, gravemente ferida por alguém que fora de sua total confiança, Uchiha Shisui.

Naquele momento, algo se quebrara dentro dele. Sua postura contida, sua fala regrada, seu olhar frio... Todos eles foram transformados pela fúria que tomava conta de uma alma há muito mergulhada na escuridão.

Neste dia, sua alma se perdera e o clã Uchiha recebera uma sentença de morte.

Itachi sentiu o sangue ferver para em seguida sentir sua visão do mundo transformar-se como em cada uma das vezes anteriores em que havia retirado o colar com o bloqueador que lhe era imposto.

Talvez fosse um problema com o sinal recebido pelo bloqueador, talvez fosse um defeito do mecanismo, talvez fosse a grande concentração de chakra nele que estivesse interferindo no bom funcionamento do aparelho. Ele não sabia e, na verdade, sequer se importava.

Por incontáveis vezes, o prodígio do Uchiha já havia conseguido burlar aquela tecnologia arcaica antes, mas desta vez não fora necessário o usual jutsu para enganar o bloqueador.

A única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era fazer com que Shisui pagasse o preço por ter traído sua confiança, recebendo um inesperado bônus ao ceifar a vida do traidor que fora como seu irmão.

O mundo ao redor dele mudou completamente, Naquele momento, Itachi foi agraciado com o poder máximo de sua linhagem sanguínea avançada: o temido Mangekyou Sharingan.

E o mundo de Itachi tornou-se escarlate, escarlate como o sangue derramado por toda vila Uchiha numa aparentemente rotineira tarde de Konoha, onde o prodígio cobrou de cada um o preço a ser pago por terem transformado sua vida num inferno na terra.

O moreno passou a recolher suas coisas para retornar a base, analisando o uniforme de capitão da ANBU que ele adotara como sua roupa de combate, recordando-se de que, naquele dia, a armadura branca estava completamente vermelha, suja com o sangue dos Uchiha.

Em especial o do seu odiado pai.

Fechou ainda mais a cara ao recordar-se dos absurdos que o patriarca da família usara para justificar ter mandado assassinar Izume. Um crime que deveria ser julgado pelo Hokage, já que Izume era uma espiã de elite da ANBU.

Mas Itachi não queria esperar pela justiça do terceiro Hokage e sim se vingar com suas próprias mãos, perdendo o controle da situação quando sua mãe jogou-se na frente do monstro que ele tanto odiava. Ele não planejara matar outras pessoas alem do patriarca da família, mas as coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

A primeira a morrer foi sua amada mãe e em seguida, seu odiado pai. Os gritos na mansão principal chamaram a atenção dos outros Uchihas, dando seqüência a um massacre não planejado mas inevitável.

Quando tudo acabou, um sentimento de vazio assolava sua alma, enquanto os orbes ônix analisavam os escombros do que restara da vila dos Uchiha, destruída por sua ira.

Afinal, se o consideravam um demônio, por que não agir como tal?

E assim ocorreu o declínio da divindade e a ascensão do demônio.

Um demônio de olhos vermelhos e coração frio como o gelo.

O demônio que mostrou ao próprio irmão a visão insana do inferno para não lhe tirar a vida também.

Itachi nunca duvidou que Sasuke sobrevivesse ao poder desolador do Mangekyou, pois sabia que seu otouto era como ele próprio.

"_**Um vingador" **_

O ex-capitão da ANBU abriu os olhos, estreitando-os enquanto a cor negra era gradativamente substituída pela escarlate e exibindo o lendário sharingan, passando a rastrear os arredores para identificar algum ruído diferente dos usuais.

Mas o local estava silencioso demais.

Após alguns segundos de tensão, o barulho de um bater de asas veio por trás de Itachi que lançou um afiado shuriken, cortando a pequena ave no meio. O rapaz observou a ave fazer os últimos movimentos involuntários, e atingir o solo antes de algumas folhas que haviam se soltado da arvore surgira momentos antes.

As folhas que planavam em sua direção possuíam um brilho estranho, porém conhecido. Estreitou o olhar vasculhando os arredores enquanto agilmente fazia os selos do jutsu que era uma marca registrada dos Uchiha.

"**-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **o ar que deixava os pulmões do rapaz de cabelos negros transformou-se em fogo, numa incrível demonstração de poder.

Bolas de fogo de diversas dimensões riscaram o céu atingindo as folhas brilhantes que explodiram com o choque, criando um perigoso espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Algumas delas continuaram a riscar o céu até alcançar as copas das frondosas arvores que começaram a arder em chamas.

Itachi cruzou os braços sobre o peito e de olhos cerrados, contou mentalmente:

'_-um... dois... três..." _

"**_-It hurrrtsss!" _**o som da voz grossa carregada de sotaque texano soou do alto, seguido do som surdo de um corpo batendo no chão.

_**Poft!** _

O rapaz negro sentiu um pouco a queda, mas aparentemente não fora nada de muito sério. Limpando as roupas verde-exército sujas das cinzas das árvores e da terra onde rolara, ergueu o rosto para encontrar o semblante sério do garoto oriental.

"**_-Despertou com tendências suicidas esta manhã, Ferris? Continue invadindo meu campo de treino que um dia você terá seu desejo realizado."_** A voz de Itachi parecia mais entediada do que aborrecida, com o cenho levemente cerrado.

"**_--Yo, man... eu odiar quando você faz isso. Quantas vezes eu dizer a você que eu já nasci bem-passado?". _**Com um grande sorriso no rosto, o rapaz se pôs de pé de frente ao Uchiha pondo em evidência a diferença de estatura dos dois rapazes: Ferris era um pouco maior que Itachi, o que criava uma cena um tanto quanto cômica: um rapaz negro e musculoso de 1,87 com um sorriso escancarado no rosto e ao seu lado um carrancudo jovem oriental de 1,75 de altura e porte mediano.

"-**_O que você quer afinal, Ferris? Estava treinando. Sabe que não interromperia meu treino por causa de intrusos."_** Itachi girou os olhos e resmungou enquanto voltava a recolher seus objetos de treino.

"**_-Tsc,tsc... Que stress. Dessa forma você pode morrer cedo, Uchiha"_**, Allan Ferris disse ao encostar-se em uma árvore próxima de onde o ex-shinobi se encontrava e, ao receber um novo olhar estreitado do rapaz, completou:**_ "O Sr. Hideki pediu para trazê-lo até ele. _****_Temos uma nova missão.". _**

Ao ouvir o nome de um dos líderes do movimento, Itachi parou de recolher as armas e deslizou os orbes ônix para Ferris, fitando-o seriamente.

"**_-Um novo mutante...",_** assistiu o companheiro assentir com a cabeça e perguntou: **_"-Para onde vamos desta vez?" _**

"_**-Egito." **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_Olá pessoal _

_Sei que alguns de vocês devem estar pensando: **"não acredito que ela começou uma nova fanfic seriada e deixou as outras paradas de novo"**... _

_Eu peço desculpas xd... mas minhas musas são muito temperamentais mesmo e eu já tinha essa fanfic começada há muito tempo... ou quase isso. Na verdade a fanfic nasceu de um jogo de RPG e eu e a Mikky começamos a escrever-la juntas, mas falta de tempo, só eu vou continuar o projeto. _

_Se serve de consolo, eu já tenho cerca de 20 folhas de fonte courier new 8 já escritas... só preciso preencher as lacunas para conectá-las ao começo da historia. _

_Outra grande pergunta seria que espécie de doida começa uma historia pelo meio ou pelo fim..xd... _

_( aponta para si própria ) _

_Minha 1ª fanfic centrada especialmente no Itachi ( ai ai ai.. aqueles olhos vermelhos – suspira )_

_Ah, agradeço a Bella Lamounier por sempre ter um tempo livre para revisar minhas fics... ti adoro, fadinha o_

_Bem... de qualquer forma... Divirtam-se e sintam-se a vontade p invadir meu livejournal para trocarmos figurinhas da fic ( o endereço esta no meu profile ) _

_Kissus _

_Artis _


	2. II Mundo Desleal

Deuses ou Demônios _1.Mundo desleal_

A forte luz das lanternas dos policiais do Cairo vasculhavam as ruas escuras buscando pelo invasor do Centro Tecnológico Egípcio, cujo furto fora frustrado aparentemente por sua própria inaptidão, já que o alarme contra roubo fora acionado.

A descrição recebida pelos policiais era de um rapaz pequeno, de curtos cabelos negros e lisos vestido com um macacão de cor escura, provavelmente chumbo. O ladrãozinho era muito ágil e mostrara grande habilidade no manuseio de pequenas facas e no manuseio de chicote.

A viatura movia-se lentamente, mas seus ocupantes pareciam convencidos que quem quer que fosse o pequeno fugitivo, ele não se encontrava por aquelas ruas.

Assim que o carro sumiu no horizonte, a sombra de uma figura esguia surgiu do alto de um dos prédios do bairro comercial, e num movimento perfeito e calculado, usou o chicote para passar para o prédio do outro lado da rua, onde havia uma grande loja de roupas.

Aguardou o segurança que fazia a ronda passar pelo lugar onde estava aguardando, e fazendo uso de uma das diversas ferramentas devidamente miniaturizadas na bolsa presa em sua cintura, arrombou uma das janelas e sem que ninguém percebesse, dirigiu-se à ala de roupas masculinas.

Sem perder tempo, escolheu um conjunto simples muito utilizado pelos viajantes como os beduínos do deserto, de tecido crú com a faixa e xale azuis, além de duas calças (uma branca e uma preta) e duas blusas de gola alta (uma azul marinho e outra preta). Considerando que não seria uma boa idéia perder muito tempo por ali, jogou as vestimentas recém adquiridas numa mochila de viagem e passou pelo caixa que havia próximo à janela por onde havia entrado.

Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, houvesse algum dinheiro fechado no caixa.

Aparentemente, os Deuses estavam a seu favor, pois o caixa fechado não havia sido entregue ao administrativo, de forma que a quantia obtida seria o suficiente para fugir dali para algum lugar e se manter fora de circulação até que as coisas se acalmassem ou até que conseguisse reorganizar suas idéias.

Tão furtivamente quanto havia entrado, a figura esguia se retirou da loja sem chamar atenção alguma, oculta pelo véu da escuridão noturna. De mochila nas costas, novamente usou seu chicote de forma habilidosa para pular para outro prédio, e outro, até que havia se afastado o suficiente para se sentir em segurança.

Sem perder tempo algum, trocou a roupa cor de chumbo pelos trajes de viajante do deserto, uma vestimenta muito comum na região, colocou seu cinto de "ferramentas de trabalho" na cintura e o ocultou amarrando a faixa azul por cima dele.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu da escuridão para caminhar sob a fraca iluminação do bairro turístico. De baixa estatura, não aparentava ter mais do que 14 ou quinze anos. Seus cabelos curtos eram lisos e negros como a noite, num corte irregular cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o rosto, cuja pele era bem mais clara do que a média do povo egípcio, permitindo misturar-se mais facilmente com os milhares de viajantes que visitam o Cairo todos os dias.

"**_-Vocês vão me pagar... malditos... eu vou matar cada um de vocês"._**O sussurrar soou como um leve rosnado, num tom repleto de ódio. Um forte vento soprou, desalinhando a franja negra e revelando uma beleza andrógena de traços delicados que indicavam uma miscigenação de nações: a tez levemente morena adornada pelos intensos olhos egípcios. Os olhos que adornavam o rosto bem feito exibiam uma cor incomum para os descendentes das terras dos grandes faraós: belos olhos verdes, como duas caríssimas esmeraldas ou como os olhos dos gatos da noite.

Vivos, brilhantes e perigosos.

Ao ajeitar a franja negra, passando os dedos finos pelo cabelo e colocando-o atrás da orelha, tornou possível avistar um pequeno brinco na parte superior da orelha direita.

O bloqueador usado pelos mutantes de grandes centros urbanos como o Egito.

Uma alma condenada pelo simples fato de ter nascido.

Ao passar próximo de um grande muro, pousou os orbes esmeraldas em uma pichação onde se lia:

"_**Cansado de ser humilhado apenas por ter nascido? Deseja se vingar de todos aqueles que fizeram do ato de perseguir mutantes um hobbie? Ligue e descubra um mundo novo".**_

Os olhos claros fitaram a mensagem por alguns segundos, enquanto franzia o cenho e recordava-se do motivo de estar naquela situação desconfortável: traição.

Nenhum dos demais presentes na missão da noite era mutante e nenhum deles nunca escondeu a aversão sentida pelos que estavam na mesma situação que a sua. Recordou-se que das poucas baixas que ocorriam no experiente grupo de Mercenários do deserto, quase sempre os feridos ou mortos eram mutantes.

Tal acusação seria muito grave e sem provas, limitou-se a cuidar apenas daqueles que saiam em missões em que participava também, pois acreditava que ninguém ousaria desafiar-lhe ou arma-lhe uma emboscada por respeito ou por medo de ser punido por seu pai adotivo.

Afinal, ele era nada mais que o líder dos mercenários da areia e era conhecido por sua moral incorruptível. Se a noticia que seus homens estavam sabotando propositalmente pessoas dentro de seu próprio grupo, o desfecho seria no mínimo muito sangrento.

"-**_Olho por olho...",_** murmurou ao recordar-se o quanto as leis islâmicas haviam influenciado algumas regras internas do pequeno mundo criado no oásis onde viviam no deserto. **_"O que você diria, meu pai, se soubesse da forma que me traíram?"._**

Desde muito cedo aprendera o quão rígido era o regime islâmico, sentindo sua vida melhorar quando se mudou para o Oásis no deserto. Apesar de algumas regras parecidas, existia uma regra de ouro defendida por seu novo pai: Liberdade e igualdade.

Todos tinham oportunidades e chances iguais frente às olhos do generoso líder: homens e mulheres, humanos normais e mutantes.

"Pelo menos assim deveria ser...", pensou ironicamente, "mas para isso meu adorado pai não poderia descansar nunca".Voltou a fitar a mensagem, pensando que devia ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou uma forma da policia do centro de controle de mutantes conseguirem identificar e neutralizar mutantes rebeldes.

Talvez.

Talvez não.

Entre as coisas que havia jogado na mochila, havia um pequeno caderno do caixa e algumas canetas. Deslizou os olhos de um ponto a outro da rua deserta procurando por alguma emboscada.

Ao considerar o perímetro seguro, anotou o telefone no caderno e caminhou por cerca de meia hora até considerar que a vizinhança parecia segura o suficiente, discando o número anotado no caderno.

Colocou o telefone no ouvido e escutou-o tocar.

Ring. Uma.

Ring. Duas.

Ring. Três vezes.

No terceiro toque, o telefone foi atendido por um homem de voz grave e tranqüila:

"**-Procurando por um mundo novo?",** questionou, sem se preocupar com a identidade da pessoa do outro lado da linha.

"**_Se é que isso seja possível",_** respondeu com amargura, rastreando os arredores com o olhar para ter certeza que aquilo não era uma emboscada, "**_quero parar de ter que me desculpar apenas por ter nascido"._**

"**-_Entendo_".** o desconhecido respondeu dando uma pequena pausa, para perguntar incisivamente em seguida**_: "Cada um de nós que se uniu ao movimento tem um objetivo a ser alcançado. Qual é o seu?"._**

"**_Vingança_**", respondeu num tom seco**_."Quero me vingar daqueles que me traíram"._**

Ouviu um leve murmurar do outro lado da linha, mas não entendeu o que estavam dizendo. Era uma língua estranha. Seu conhecimento lingüístico se limitava ao esperanto (o idioma mundial) e aos dialetos árabes utilizados no Egito e os de seu grupo no deserto.

"**_Deixe o Cairo e se dirija para as ruínas da cidade morta de Suez", _**o homem ordenou**_, "creio que você leve cerca de 8 horas para chegar na cidade mais próxima num ônibus turístico e cerca de uma hora e meia de caminhada até este lugar. Quando você chegar, retire o bloqueador de seu corpo. Eu estou enviando duas pessoas que deverão entrar em contato com você tão logo retire o seu bloqueador, mas prepare-se para um eventual confronto com a polícia do Centro de Controle de mutantes"._**

"**_Certo...",_** respondeu num tom desconfiado. "**_E como vocês saberão quem eu sou se nem ao menos sabem como eu pareço? E porque você tem tanta certeza que vou escolher passar 8 horas num desconfortável ônibus turístico ao invés de pegar um avião?"._**

Uma gostosa risada soou do outro lado da linha.

"_**Você realmente é uma pessoa desconfiada, não? Mas não se preocupe, eu garanto que não preciso saber seu nome ou como você se parece, pois tenho os meus meios para te identificar. Encare isso como uma segurança para você. Quanto à viagem, preciso desse tempo para enviar meu grupo até Suez... E não acredito que você esteja em condições de se expor tanto a ponto de pegar um avião, ou não teria nos ligado".**_

Aquele desconhecido tinha um tom de voz divertido e dizia tudo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo... O que podia fazer além de franzir o cenho em sinal de contrariedade e continuar ouvindo em silêncio?

"_**A grande maioria dos que vêm até nós simplesmente não tem a quem recorrer ou onde se esconder. São almas perdidas que se cansaram de sofrer as penitências impostas pelo mundo sem ter feito nada de errado além de ter nascido. Muitos de nós nos habituamos a conviver com este inferno, mas algumas vezes nos deparamos com situações onde se rebelar pode significar a diferença entre viver ou morrer. Você quer viver, não é?".**_

"**_Sim", _**respondeusem mais argumentos.

"**_Então você é um perigo potencial para essa sociedade que quer nos fazer acreditar que mutantes bons são mutantes mortos. Você aceita a proposta ou não_**?". Agora a voz havia perdido o tom brincalhão, ganhando autoridade.

Silêncio. Milhares de pensamentos passando por sua mente. O que tinha a perder afinal?

"**_Aceito",_** disse por fim, dando um profundo suspiro.

"**_Ótimo. Entraremos em contato contigo em Suez", _**o homem misterioso respondeu, desligando o telefone e deixando a pessoa do outro do lado da linha perdida em seus pensamentos.

Algo lhe dizia que sua vida daria outra guinada brusca, algo que já estava lhe cansando. Na verdade, desde que se conhecia por gente, sua vida parecia uma montanha russa repleta de mudanças bruscas, cheia de altos e baixos.

Tentou reorganizar suas idéias, revendo algumas lembranças marcantes:

-a traição e desprezo dos companheiros que certamente invejavam sua posição no grupo.

-os anos de treinamento árduo e todas as missões completadas com sucesso que comprovavam sua eficiência.

-Os desentendimentos com o irmão adotivo que nunca apreciara deixar de ser o filho único do chefe dos mercenários do deserto.

-A época que era apenas mais uma criança que batia carteiras no grande mercado do Cairo, até que o destino lhe levou a bater a carteira daquele que se tornou seu pai adotivo, que impressionado com as habilidades da criança, acolheu-a em seu grupo.

Sentiu as pernas bambearem e um princípio de pavor lhe atingir quando novamente a imagem de um senhor egípcio gorducho bem vestido surgiu, assim como o maior de todos os seus medos: fogo.

A imagem de um lugar onde pessoas corriam gritando de um lado para outro cercadas de chamas onde uma mulher de pele muito clara, longos cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes lhe protegia com afinco. Era uma moça bonita e em seu pescoço havia um belo ankh ricamente trabalhado em ouro.

Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, tentando recompor-se, tocando instintivamente na altura do peito, onde por baixo da do tecido da vestimenta se encontrava aquela jóia que lhe proporcionava uma pequena sensação de proteção, para recolher suas coisas e dar início a sua jornada até Suez.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

Oculto por um escudo anti-radar, o grupo de resgate se deslocava rapidamente de seu quartel general.

"**_-Este é o lugar onde nós encontrar o novo mutante",_** Ferris indicou na tela do computador o mapa do Egito, circulando o local onde se encontrava a cidade fantasma de Suez.

"**_-hmpf",_** Itachi franziu o cenho, um pouco irritado pelo péssimo esperanto do parceiro de time. Esse era um problema generalizado com os americanos, que sempre se acharam importantes demais para aprenderem um idioma que não fosse o deles.

Um erro pelo qual todos os americanos pagaram um alto preço após a 4ª grande guerra, quando o império americano teve seu fim. O continente americano fora duramente castigado durante a guerra e seu povo viu-se em dificuldades como os países pobres que eles tanto pisoteavam.

Entretanto, Itachi reconhecia que o ex-soldado americano era uma pessoa diferente da maioria dos seus compatriotas. Allan Ferris era uma pessoa agradável e prestativa.

Algumas vezes, irritantemente prestativo demais para o seu gosto.

"**_-Não é comum a existência de mutantes nessa região_**", Itachi comentou, fazendo o companheiro sorrir ao finalmente conseguir envolvê-lo na conversa.

"**_Ser uma verdade",_** concordou com o colega oriental, **_"os islâmicos decidir se afastar dos conflitos, o que salvar eles da guerra química, mas isso não impedir os povos de se misturar depois"._**

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que isso era uma grande verdade. Por mais que os países islâmicos fossem tradicionalmente reservados, casamentos entre nações eram comuns, fora o fato que haviam islâmicos impossibilitados de retornarem aos seus paises de origem quando a guerra teve início.

O Egito era um dos países que se encaixava nesse cenário, possuindo um número irrisório de mutantes se comparado a países como a ex-potência americana ou com os demais países atuantes na guerra química, entre eles: Japão, Alemanha, Inglaterra, Brasil e a vitoriosa Rússia.

E como não podia deixar de ser, grande parte deles eram párias na rígida sociedade islâmica: mendigos, ladrões ou marginais dos piores tipos.

Itachi tentou desconsiderar este seu ultimo pensamento e voltou a pousar as pérolas negras no mapa da região para se familiarizar com a missão – afinal o seu trabalho era levar o candidato a recruta até a base do movimento e não analisar o tipo de pessoa que poderia vir a ser.

E se por acaso suas suspeitas se confirmassem, certamente ele mesmo poderia se encarregar de mostrar ao novato como portar frente aos seus senpais.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_Ola _

_Aproveitando a empolgação das minhas musas, estou postando o 2o capitulo de "Deuses ou Demônios" que foi escrito e finalizado quase que no dia seguinte da atualização do 1o capitulo._

_Por enquanto eu só dei uma visão da realidade do Itachi e do novo recruta que irá se unir ao movimento de Libertação Mutante, mas no próximo capitulo as coisas começam a ficar mais movimentadas._

_Quero agradecer à Bella Lamounier pelos helps constantes e à Yami no Goddess pelo beta de ultima hora. Amo vcs !_

_Estou agradecendo as reviews através do e do meu livejournal (o endereço está no meu profile), e lá vocês podem tirar eventuais duvidas sobre esta fic ou outras._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
